Adorn (How Many Drinks) - Dean & Quinn prequel
by Princess Misery
Summary: Dean & Quinn Prequel. Summary: How Dean and Quinn came to be, their first time together. Warnings: smut, confident female (yes that's a warning!), unprotected sex (wrap it before you tap it), language, p in v, fluff. Song & Artist: Adorn - Miguel / How Many Drinks - Miguel.


**Summary: **How Dean and Quinn came to be, their first time together.

**Warnings: **smut, confident female (yes that's a warning!), unprotected sex (wrap it before you tap it), language, p in v, fluff.

**Song & Artist: **Adorn - Miguel / How Many Drinks - Miguel.

**Word Count: **3.5k (inc. lyrics)

**Notes: **Dean & Quinn prequel. They needed a bit of fluff after all the angst, well technically before as this a prequel, but you know what I mean.

**Characters: **Dean, OFC (Quinn).** Mentioned: **Bobby, Sam, Lisa and John.

**Pairing: **Dean x OFC (Quinn).

* * *

I'm writing a fic based on a song for every letter of the alphabet.

Hey and welcome! So to make long story short, I have progressive hearing loss in my left ear (I have lost 80% of my hearing so far.) Docs say my right ear will also start to deteriorate, there's no explanation for it and it's irreversible. I'm not looking for sympathy, it is what it is. But it does mean I have been listening to a shit ton of music lately, every chance I get, which is sparking inspiration for fics. So I've set myself a challenge (thanks for the idea negans-lucille-tblr and firefly-in-darkness ) to write a fic based on a song for every letter of the alphabet.

**Notes:**

I have a few ideas already but don't have any set completion date, I will write and post as they come to me.

Fics will more than likely be for Supernatural or Jensen/Jared but will make sure to label accordingly.

There's no specific music genre - I listen to everything, rock, pop, hip hop, r'n'b, rap, dance, metal, house, garage, I will listen to anything if I like it.

Welcome to send me some ideas.

It may be a whole song that I take inspiration from or just a certain line or lines. Lyrics will be in each post.

Posting to Tumblr too - PrincessMisery666

* * *

**Adorn (How Many Drinks)**

Dean watched Quinn sway her hips on the dance floor. He'd seen her dance before, she was always on her feet and swaying to a beat after a drink or two. She didn't care where they were, who else was around, she just liked to move, especially after a hunt. But tonight, there was something different, something enticing, the way the lights in the backstreet dive bar were hitting her, or maybe it was the small smile curling her lips as she sang the lyrics to the song Dean didn't know. Whatever it was, it caught him off guard, he wanted her in all the ways he shouldn't, and he couldn't stop watching her.

She was Bobby's niece, a long-time friend and colleague in the hunting business, being with her in any other capacity would cause problems, right? They'd never been anything more than friends, they flirted on occasion, but nothing ever came of the sexually suggestive comments or lingering touches.

"Dude, take the shot!" the college kid barked at Dean. He reluctantly pulled his gaze away from Quinn's slow, seductive dance and hit the white ball with the precision of a professional.

"Cough it up kid," Dean demanded, straightening up from the winning shot.

"Double or nothing?" the already three-time loser kid asked.

Dean shook his head, "nah," he pointed toward Quinn on the small dancefloor. A spot light shining down on her gave the impression she was the star of the night, and all eyes should be on her. "I'm taking _her_ home, I don't need to waste any more of my time on you."

The loser slapped three hundred dollars into Dean's outstretched palm as he grabbed his jacket from the back of the chair and then made his way over to the bar. He leaned an elbow on the bar, giving himself an unobstructed view of Quinn. She had her back to him, her hips gliding side to side and arms swinging along with the beat. Her jeans tightening around her ass when her movement pulled the fabric taut, made him pull his bottom lip between his teeth. She slowly turned and locked eyes with him; he was overwhelmed with the insatiable desire to taste her. He wanted to know every flavour of her body, the salty tang of her skin, the vodka laced sting on her tongue, and the sweet taste of the orgasm he wanted to draw out of her with his mouth.

He was becoming frustrated, and her wiggling finger, inviting him to get closer was making his own jeans tighter. He winked, subtly adjusting himself as he stood up straight, "I don't dance, sweetheart."

Quinn rolled her eyes beginning to do an easy two-step, trying to encourage Dean to join her. "How many drinks would it take for you to dance with me?"

He shook his head, keeping eye contact with her chewing his bottom lip. He wanted to dance with her, but the kind of dance he had in mind required fewer clothes, no audience and a bed. He was taking a chance on propositioning her. Though Quinn had never been shy, unashamedly flirted with him just as much as he did with her. But his question and lurid thoughts could be crossing a line.

"How many drinks-" he began his counter-offer a half-smile crept onto his lips, "-would it take for you to leave with me?"

They were staying at the same motel. Dean had driven them to the bar and unless Dean hooked up with someone, she was leaving with him. He watched her closely, waiting for her to realise the true meaning behind his words.

She surveyed his face, searching his flirtatious expression, cocked brow, provocative smirk, to make sure she had translated his question correctly, her cheeks flushed slightly when he winked. Dean closed the distance between them, placing a hand on her hip, "tell me to stop if I'm moving too fast, but we're both adults," he paused scanning her face for any hesitation. "So how many drinks would it take for you to leave with me?"

Quinn shrugged smirking up at him under her lashes, "two or three?"

He nodded, a boyish grin dancing on his mouth, "how many have you had?"

She inched her head closer to him, when she spoke, her lips brushed his, "four or five." She cut off his laughter with her kiss.

* * *

Dean and Quinn were taking their time, not rushing like the sky was falling, the way Dean felt like he had to with one-night stands. He had slowly and meticulously wrung multiple orgasms out of her, with his fingers and tongue. He had relished in her quivering beneath him; he was almost delirious when she wrapped her lips around his dick. He swore he blacked out for a second, hearing her plead with him to stop teasing and fuck her.

The second his cock entered Quinn, and she moaned his name, Dean knew he was a goner. That had been almost an over an hour ago; now they were going for round three. He was so high on her, completely consumed by her taste, smell, the feel of her pulsating around him, his heart hammered against his rib cage every time she made one of her pretty noises.

Dean sat on the edge of the too-soft motel bed, palms flat against the threadbare mattress, bracing himself so he could watch Quinn straddle him and guide his cock into her welcoming pussy. She arched her back as he became fully seated, and a deep growl rumbled his chest as his hands gripped her hips. She moaned his name, and it was the sexiest sound he'd ever heard. She buried her head in his neck, kissing and sucking as she swirled her hips to put the friction she craved on her clit.

"Fuck, Q," he groaned after a minute. She was teasing him, he knew it, and he liked it, but he needed more, needed her to ride him. His patience wearing thin, "baby, you gotta move," he whispered against her neck, "or I'mma flip you over and take you how I want you."

She chuckled, her kiss travelling to his jaw, "so impatient."

Dean began counting down as a way of warning, "Three, two-" he lost his breath when she lifted up, giving him what he wanted.

He let her set the pace this time. She rode him unhurriedly, and he bucked his hips up when she sank down, clenching around him every time she rose up. She felt incredible enveloped around him, her nails digging into his shoulder, her tongue exploring his mouth. He felt her walls clench tighter, engulfing his dick in the most delicious way, he felt the moment she let go, her whole body shuddered and it sent him over the precipice. He thrust into her, snapping his hips as he mixed his orgasm with hers.

Quinn pushed him flat against the bed and lay atop him, panting for breath. Dean stroked her hair, placing a soft kiss on her forehead whilst he waited for his heartbeat to return to its normal rhythm. "Sweetheart, if I knew you were that good, I'd have made a move a long time ago."

She laughed musically, "right back at ya, Winchester."

Their heavy breathing was all that filled the room, lulling them both to sleep in their post-orgasm haze.

* * *

Dean woke when the early dawn sun shone through the crack in the motel curtains. He didn't open his eyes though; he wasn't quite ready to face the day. He tightened his grip around Quinn's stomach, drawing her back into his chest. Her hair smelled of coconut and mint, her skin was soft, and his finger absentmindedly traced a scar on her hip. He was with her when she got it, trying to find a way to stop Lucifer from taking Sam's body for a ride.

The longer he thought about it- Quinn had always been there, every memory he could conjure up, good and bad, she was there. On the peripheral of his vision, or front and centre fighting alongside him and John, then with Sam and him, helping her Uncle Bobby out when he lost the use of his legs. She'd help with a hunt, then go her own way, but she always answered when he called, and she had never let him down.

Quinn had encouraged Dean to go to Lisa after Sam took a trip downstairs, not only to help him keep his promise to Sam but because she wanted Dean to try and have a normal life. A month after he moved in, he needed someone to talk to, someone who understood about Sam, Quinn had dropped everything and met him within hours of his call. After that, it became a regular thing, meeting once a month, sometimes they talked, other times they sat on the bed of his pick-up truck and stared out at the ocean.

How had he not seen it before? He could separate sex and emotion; he was the King of Hook Ups. But Quinn had intoxicated him, he was in serious trouble. He felt the shift inside of him almost as if his organs were rearranging themselves to make room for his swelling heart.

He felt her move as she began to wake; her warmth left his chest as she unravelled herself from his embrace. He slid his arm over her waist and pulled her back into him catching her before she could slide to the edge of the bed. "Sneaking off on me, sweetheart?" He asked, nuzzling her neck.

She giggled at his gruff voice and sleepy kisses, "I need to shower. Now I remember how to use my legs," she admitted.

"I'm sure I can make you forget again," he scraped his teeth lightly over her neck as she rolled over to face him.

"As tempting as that is," she said squirming from underneath him. "I should get outta here before Bobby and Sam get back."

His breath caught in his throat. She was going to pretend like nothing had happened, had it only been a one-time thing for her? He watched as she located her clothes and began to dress. "So it's going to be a dirty little secret?" he joked trying unsuccessfully to sound casual.

Bobby and Sam would be back soon from their task to find a rare book for research purposes, which meant the case would be over by the end of the day. Which in turn meant Quinn would leave, she'd drive off into the night like she had before, only to return when she was needed. He needed her now; she had always been the one he needed, it just took him a while to figure it out. More importantly he wanted her, for more than just help with a case, he wanted her to stick around way past the morning and night.

She winked at him pulling her t-shirt over her head walking toward the door, "it's your turn to grab breakfast," she reminded him leaving to go to her own room.

* * *

Quinn sat on the end of the motel bed that she hadn't slept in, wrapped in a worn towel from her shower. The hot water had washed the sins from her skin but not her mind. When had she lost her mind? Sleeping with Dean, the man she had been pining for since she was fourteen years old, must mean she was crazy, right? She'd suffered a mental breakdown and not realised it. At least if anyone ever asked her, she would be able to pinpoint the exact moment the breakdown happened, 'how many drinks?' and hands on her hips.

How could she go back to being friends with the sullen hunter? Look into those green eyes and not feel heat pool in her core, now she no longer had to imagine how good he would feel buried inside of her — _those eyes._ Her mind flashed back to the night before, Dean looming over her, his palms flat against hers pinning her to the bed his eyes fixed on hers.

She squeezed her thighs together at the thought. Fuck, those eyes would be the death of her. Were they hazel or green? Forest green was a good way to describe them, but still didn't quite capture it. Autumn green, that was it, the ombré effect as the yellow and gold crept into the green. Green was the colour of nature, the colour of life, and damn if Dean didn't make her feel alive.

_Get it together, Quinn. _She scolded herself, getting to her feet. She'd focus on getting dressed, drying her hair and then breakfast; if she focused on the mundane tasks, maybe she wouldn't think about Dean.

The knock on the door came way sooner than she was ready. She was still inhaling to call out to her guest when Dean barged in backwards using his elbow to push down the handle, his hands occupied by two styrofoam cups in a holder and brown paper bag. "I got you pancakes and a caramel cappuccino," he explained, placing breakfast on the small table under the window. He shrugged out of his jacket and began unpacking the bag, "Sam called, they should be back within the hour…"

Dean droned on as Quinn joined him at the table, she forced herself to look at his face. If looking at him was going to render her unable to breathe, like she suspected, it was best to get it over and done with, do it whilst only Dean was present. Maybe he'd give her the kiss of life..._Stop it, Quinn! _

She watched him talk, not hearing a word he said, his full, pink lips had her reliving their encounter last night. She had been so focused on what effect his eyes would have on her, she'd forgotten about his lips; lips that knew how she tasted, lips that wrecked her body in a thousand tantalizing ways, lips that silently promised to worship her over and over again.

During her admiration, it occurred to her that Dean had never once looked at her. He focused on his food or a spot on the floor, sipping his coffee he'd look at some faraway point on the wall. But he was one hundred percent avoiding looking in her eyes.

Quinn had never been shy or someone to pussyfoot around an issue. Okay, she had never made a move on the eldest Winchester, even though she wanted to, but that was because she didn't think her feelings were reciprocated. There was a difference between being confident and setting yourself up to fail.

She waited until Dean seemed to be out of pointless conversation and cautiously asked, "Dean, do you feel as awkward as me right now?"

His fake bravado shone behind eyes when he finally met hers, "no, why would I feel awkward?"

She held his gaze, wanting to gauge his reaction. "Oh I dunno, just taking a wild guess here, maybe 'cause of last night?"

Dean shrugged like the mention of their encounter meant nothing, "why do you think I feel awkward?"

"Because that's the first time you've looked at me since you walked in here?" Quinn accused. He shook his head expelling a chuckle through his nose as he became engrossed in eating his syrup-drenched bacon and pancakes. "Should we talk about it?

"It happened. What's there to talk about?"

"So we just go back to be being friends?"

"Last time I checked friends don't do what we did last night," he alleged his brow arched to emphasize his meaning, "are you saying I'm just a friend?"

"I'm not _saying_ anything I'm asking a question. Do you regret it?"

He puffed out a long breath, "Do you?"

"Are you going to keep answering questions with questions?"

Dean chewed the inside of his cheek, a shit-eating grin on his mouth. "Depends, are you going to keep asking questions I don't want to answer?"

Quinn rolled her eyes and exhaled loudly, "fine, I'll make it easier on you." She approached him hesitantly, keeping eye contact, he seemed to understand her intention. A self-congratulatory smirk curled the corners of Quinn's mouth, observing Dean involuntarily wet his lips, pushing his chair away from the table to give her the access she wanted. She tossed a leg over him and sat in his lap. His hands naturally slid up her denim-clad legs and squeezed her thighs.

She interlocked her fingers behind his neck, "I'm not looking for a declaration of love here, Dean." She kissed his lips, as a way to soften the tough exterior he always felt the need to flaunt. "But I can't do casual sex, especially not with you; I'm just not built that way."

Quinn searched his eyes, certain her words would make him shut down. She knew him well enough to know any sign of emotion could make him hide behind one of the many walls he had built up over the years. Dean had always been frightened of love; he was careful with his trust, sometimes overly cautious, which meant he would miss out on something good.

"But if that's all you want, then no hard feelings," she smiled, but it didn't reach her eyes, "last night was fun, but we won't be doing it again."

"Fun?" he chuckled squeezing her thighs playfully making her squirm. "Just fun? I think you meant mind-blowing?"

Quinn laughed cocking her brow, "I am not here to feed the already larger than life ego of Dean Winchester."

"That wasn't a denial," he observed.

She rolled her eyes; he was impossible sometimes. He was avoiding the issue, he didn't want anything more, and that was fine by her, she'd deal with it now she knew where she stood. She lifted to get off him.

"Wait, wait," Dean said, gripping her legs to keep her in place. He waited until she settled, "I want more too," he told her firmly.

"More what?" she questioned squinting at him as if she didn't understand, "more chances to prove your more than just fun?"

Dean growled at her teasing, "oh you think you're funny," he grinned advancing toward her mouth.

She leant back out of reach of his enticing lips, "I'm hilarious."

"Shut up and kiss me," he whispered seductively.

They got lost in each other, fingers tangled in hair, hands seeking flesh under clothes, moans of pleasure, longing and hunger passed between their lips. Dean shoved the contents of the table to the floor, then picked her up and placed her on the unsteady table.

Dean pulled back breathlessly when Quinn began to laugh against his mouth, "I sat in the syrup," she laughed uncontrollably lifting her ass cheek to show Dean the now squashed plastic container. "My jeans are sticky," she groaned pouting for effect.

Dean laughed with her. "I was planning on taking them off anyway," he admitted against her neck.

The door opening pulled them apart, simultaneously turning with guilt-filled expressions at the intruder. "BUSTED!" Sam yelled followed by Bobby.

* * *

**Lyrics for Inspo (not all lyrics)**

**Adorn - Miguel**

These lips, can't wait to taste your skin, baby

And these eyes, can't wait to see your grin, ooh ooh baby

Just let my love, just let my love adorn you, please baby

And you gotta know, you gotta know

You know that I adore you, yeah baby

Baby these fist will always protect ya, lady

And this mind will never neglect you, yeah baby

Oh baby, and if they try to break us down

Don't let that affect us, no baby

You just gotta let my love, let my love

Let my love adorn you

Ah, le-le-le-let it dress you down

You gotta know, you gotta know, know that I adorn you, just that babe

Oh, oh let my love adorn you baby

Don't you ever, don't you let nobody tell you different baby

Always adorn you, you gotta know now, you gotta know now now now

**How Many Drinks - Miguel **

Frustration (watching you dance)

Hesitation (to get in them pants)

Come closer baby (so I can touch)

One question, am I moving too fast?

Cause' I ain't leaving alone feel like I could be honest babe

We both know that we're grown

That's why I wanna know

How many drinks would it take you to leave with me?

Yeah you look good, and I got money

But I don't wanna waste my time

Back of my mind, I'm hoping you say two or three

You look good, we came to party

But I don't wanna waste my time

Temptation (is calling your name)

Sweet persuasion, oh (baby this is a game)

Come closer baby (if you like what you hear)

Impassioned (is what I'm making you feel)


End file.
